


Needing Merry

by robingurl



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: Merry needs to feel needed... this falls to Dom too. Completed.
Relationships: Billy Boyd/Dominic Monaghan





	Needing Merry

**Author's Note:**

> Cringy old fic that I'm still slightly proud of. Not bad for a 16 year old.

Title: Needing Merry  
Part: 1/1  
Author: Robin Gurl  
Rating: PG  
Slash: YES  
Subject: LOTR RPS  
Couple: DM/BB  
Summary: Merry wants to feel needed.  
Notes: Takes place during filming. It's just a Drabble.

Dom's POV

Today we're filming the palintar scene. According the script I'm supposed to  
control myself and allow myself to be thrown aside. I'm supposed to stay on  
the ground as my dear Pippin cries out in pain? My Billy in pain? I couldn't  
stand it.

During break I sit leaning against the wall. That was one of the hardest  
scenes ever. My heart wrenched everytime I heard Billy's fake cries of anguish. I  
wanted to push Gandalf out of the way and hold my Pippin in my arms and  
comfort him, rock him, just let him know that his Merry is still there.

Then to my surprise Billy curls up next to my side. "Dommie," He whispers in  
his Scottish Lit, "Can you just hold me?" I feel him curl closer like a child  
scared of the thunder buring his face in my side taking in my scent as if he'd  
never be allowed again. "I want to know my Merry still cares."

I nodded and he climbs on top of me. I felt his face lay on my shoulder his  
arms wrapped around my neck. Then I felt something wet hit my shoulder. Was he  
crying? "Billy?"

He is crying. "Dom, that scene was scary. You weren't there like you  
promised."

I ran my fingers through his curly wig and my hand up and down his back  
trying to comfort him as best as I could. "Shh, silly Took. Your Merry is right  
here." I reply softly embracing him tighter. How were we going to handle the  
split? I put that out of my mind not wanting to think about it. "Your Merry will  
always be there for you, no matter what."

I felt comforted knowing that my Pippin missed me as well. Merry is needed.  
Pippin needs Merry. Just like Billy needs Dom and Dom needs Billy. Billy needed  
me right now and I was here for him as I'll always be for him. I just sat  
there all through our break and held him close as he curled agiasnt me.


End file.
